


all my fault

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [15]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Bad Manager - Freeform, Bomin centric, Hospitals, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not your Fault, Other, bomin has a panic attack, i love my maknaes, i wont apoligise for the use of the word aegi, jaehyun gets hurt, maknae centric, possibly a two parter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: "It's not your fault, Bomin""Then whose is it? Who else was there when it happened? No one, just me, nobody there to help or do anything. And it can't be nobody's fault so it has to be mine; don't tell me that it isn't."In which Bomin was too sleep-deprived to notice that his manager had started to hurt Jaehyun until it was too late, and now he refuses to stay in the dorm.[tw// rape, date-rape drugs, self hatred, panic attacks, police, trauma.]{dialogue prompt from @/im-here-to-help-you-all-write on tumblr}
Relationships: Choi Bomin & Everyone, Choi Bomin & Shin Yeeun
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	all my fault

**Author's Note:**

> Stream ONE (Lucid Dream), and know that i don't wish any of this against the boys.

When Bomin finally snapped back into reality, it wasn't from Jaehyun telling him to pack his stuff, and that they were going home. But rather, Daeyeol shaking him from his position of sleep in the practice room. 

"Bomin-" The eldest shouted as he continued to shake the boy. 

"Huh?" He asked confused and tired, he was asleep, nothing was making sense, why was Jaehyun on the floor? Why were there paramedics around him? 

"Wh-what happened to Jaehyun?" Daeyeon asked holding the youngest's face in his hands softly. 

"Hyung, what do you mean? We-we were practicing and he was taking a break." Bomin looked around at his hyungs ,scared. What happened to Jaehyun?

"I think he passed out hyung, it has happened before. He must not of seen or heard anything." Bomin heard Seungmin say from somewhere behind him. What was happening, where was Jaehyun? 

Bomin started panicking as he didn't know what happened, his vision going blurry, and breathing becoming incredibly difficult. 

"Aegi~~ I'm going to hold your hand." A voice stated as Bomin felt his back against one of his hyungs chests, his head was to jumbled to figure out who it was. 

"Can you feel my heartbeat, aegi?" The voice asked again bringing Bomin's hand up to his left chest. Bomin nodded, everything still a blurry mess of the annoyingly bright lights of the practice room and the bodies of miscellaneous members, staff, and paramedics around the room. 

"I need you too take three deep breaths with me okay?" They said rubbing his arm. 

"One, good job just two more." 

"...Two, you're doing great baby, last one." 

"Three, you did amazing, now can you tell me five things you can see?"

"T-The lights, my-my-my bag, y-your legs, D-Donghy-Donghyun-hyung, and-and Manager-hyung." Bomin answered, this wasn't his first time having a panic attack, but usually he got through them himself or with Shin Yeeun backstage, he had never had one with his members knowing. 

"Deep breaths Bominnie, can you tell me four things you can touch?" 

"Th-the g-ground, You-Jangjunnie-hyung, My neck, Daeyeol-hy-hyungs water bottle."

Jangjun smiled Bomin was processing who was around him. 

"Very good, Three things you can hear?" Jangjun soothed, kissing Bomin on the cheek. 

"The fan, Joochan-hyung c-crying, and Jibeom-hyung talking." Bomin's heartbeat slowly started coming down. 

"Two things you can smell?" Jangjun continued, glad that the others weren't crowding the maknae. 

"Sungyoon-hyungs AXE body spray, and you're shampoo." Bomin giggled sadly, it was well known that Sungyoon used far too much AXE body spray. 

"One thing you can taste, Bominnie?" Jangjun asked, silently laughing at Sungyoon's reaction of being called out by the panicked maknae. 

"Tequila." The maknae muttered quietly, he didn't remember drinking tequila. 

"Tequila? Who gave you tequila?" Jangjun asked letting the maknae reposition so his head was laying against his chest. 

"I-I don't remember..." He mumbled, making Jangjun concerned. 

A paramedic who was left at the scene to wait for the police, had overheard Bomin's words, and they made the man extremely concerned. He went over to the police who were looking over the manager. Mr. Choi's, records, before walking over to where Jangjun, Bomin, Youngtaek, Joochan, and Donghyun were sat.

"Hello, I am a paramedic named Kim Joonyoung. I overheard you not remembering drinking alcohol. When I was with the police we went over Mr. Choi's records and found out he has been charged with sexual assault in different countries. Would you be comfortable taking a drug test?" He asked kneeling down in front of the tired boy. The members surrounding him were shocked hearing those words, but Bomin wasn't. He nodded as the paramedic told him what they were going to do. 

"What's the results?" Youngtaek asked scared when Dr. Kim approached them without Bomin. 

"He tested positive for a date-rape drug called gamma hydroxybutyric acid which is also known as GHB, one of my couallages is on the way to conduct an exam to find out what happened, he's being questioned by the police now." 

Everything went deadly silent with those words, the only noise being various members sobs, the paramedic walking away, and muffled voices from the other room. 

"So....who's gonna tell Daeyeol and Jaehyun that Bomin got-got-got ra-ra-rap- i can't even say it." Sungyoon asked cursing under his breath. 

"We'll tell them all together." Jibeom said, confused as out of the window they saw Bomin getting into an ambulance, by himself. 

Bomin was laying in his hospital bed, filled with hatred for himself. "Bomin-ssi, there are people here to see you, Lee Jangjun, Hong Joochan, and... Kim Donghyun." A nurse informed him while he was drawing.

They had decided to keep him for three days in the hospital, to make sure there were no complications with the drugs, and to be sure they had a therapy plan for the boy, even if he hadn't remembered this one. He had told one of the police, this wasn't the first time and he had remembered most of them, because his manager usually didn't feel that drugs were necessary on the young boy.

"I don't want visitors, Nurse Lim, please only allow only Shin Yeeun to see me." Bomin answered looking at her pitifully. He couldn't face seeing his hyungs, he let one of his hyung get hurt. He was a disappointment. 

"Okay, Bomin-ssi." Nurse Lim smiled before leaving Bomin to draw. 

Bomin heard a knock on his door, he was writing down something in his notebook. "Come in." He said lonely, looking up to see Yeeun in front of him. 

"Hello, Yeeun-noona." Bomin smiled sadly as the elder sat in a chair by his hospital bed. 

"Your manager told me you don't want to go back to your dorms." She started, grabbing her best friends hand as she scooted her chair closer. 

"I can't, not with what happened, I let Jaehyun-hyung get hurt. They should never forgive me for that." Bomin explained squeezing Yeeun's hand. 

"Bomin...I have an extra room in my new apartment, If...If you want you can stay there until you are comfortable enough to stay with your members again." She smiled sadly, she had already suggested the idea to his hyungs when she stopped by Jaehyun's room, as well as their manager and they all agreed to the idea. 

"That would be nice, Yeeun. Thank you." He smiled up at the girl, reaching to give her a hug. 

Yeeun was allowed to stay the night in Bomin's room, she was grateful that Seungmin and Youngtaek were willing to get her a change of clothes and pajamas from her apartment. 

"It's not your fault, Bomin." Yeeun said when she came back from changing into her black fuzzy pajama pants and an oversized black t-shirt. 

"Then whose is it? Who else was there when it happened? No one, just me, nobody there to help or do anything. And it can't be nobody's fault so it has to be mine; don't tell me that it isn't."

"Bomin...He _drugged_ you, you couldn't of done anything about it." Yeeun insisted as she shimied under the blankets on Bomin's bed, they had cuddled together after a hard day a lot of times, so this wasn't very awkward or uncommon. 

"I didn't half to drink it." Bomin said, throwing an arm around Yeeun's shoulder. 

"Bomin, you didn't know, he was your manager, you were supposed to be able to trust him with your life. You didn't do anything wrong, and I know for a fact that Jaehyun doesn't think you did anything wrong, in fact he's really worried about you." Yeeun reassured as she started to set up the laptop for there regular Netflix' Drama watching. 

"The next time you see my nurse, if I'm not awake. Tell her I want my hyungs." Bomin whispered as the intro of 'When The Camellia Blooms' played through Yeeun's laptop. 

"Of course, Bomin. You can still stay with me if you aren't ready to stay at the dorms." She smiled patting his head. 

"I love you, Yeeun." Bomin smiled to his best friend. 

"I love you, too, Bomin. Now, we have a drama to watch." Yeeun giggled. 


End file.
